The Princess Diaries a novel
by Music-MyLove
Summary: [COMPLETE]Michael's Point of View of the first book
1. part one

_Disclaimer – I wish I could write wonderfully. Like Meg Cabot. These are her books, her characters, and although I wish Michael Moscovitz was mine, he is hers too.  
_  
_In Case You Don't Realize It - These are all entries in Michael's online journal. I didn't think Michael would be the type to keep a written journal, but as almost everyone I know has one, and he kind of seemed like one who would. And don't penalize me. This is the format used on many online journals. Onto the story!  
_  
**Thursday, September 25 **

**Mood:** nerdy

**Music:** If It Were Up to Me – Rooney  
  
I think it's about time I got one of these things. All of the people in Computer Club have them. I asked them what they write about. Most of them write about their day.  
  
So I guess I'll start off with how my day went.  
  
It was just great. Just great.  
  
First of all, I tried about 687 different online journal websites before choosing this one. I kind of like it. Except I have no friends on my list. So there'll be no comments. Which is good. I don't want anybody reading this. Lilly will probably figure out how to access it, and she'll find out about... well it's sort of complicated. Forget it.  
  
Second of all, I learned that the Algebra teacher, Mr. G, is dating Mia's mom. That has got to be extremely weird for her. I overheard her and Lily talking about it, and I couldn't help myself. I started laughing hysterically. Mia looked around and looked absolutely TERRIFIED that I had just heard of her predicament.  
  
Then Mia started begging me not to tell anybody. It's not like I was going to. What, does she not trust me or something? Ouch. I'd trust her. I don't think of her as my little sister's best friend. I just think of her as, well, my friend. She's just my friend!  
  
At least, that's what I should be thinking of her as.  
  
Are you starting to get the big picture?  
  
Anyway, then I decided to get Mia back for making me feel untrustworthy. I kept on asking her, "What'll you do for me, huh, Thermopolis? What'll you do for me?" And she didn't get the joke, and was actually offering to do stuff like walk Pavlov or something. I told her to just forget it.  
  
I feel bad for her though. It's not exactly the best thing when you're failing Algebra and your mom starts to date your Algebra teacher. Not that I would know. But I can just guess. And now Lilly is starting to get on my case about something. Something about _sexually harassing_ Mia??  
  
I have to go wage another famous Moscovitz war against Lilly. I'll update tomorrow.  
  
**Wednesday, October 1 **

**Mood:** pissed off

**Music:** Christina Aguilera – coming from somewhere near the vicinity of Lilly's room  
  
Okay, so I didn't update the other day.  
  
Sorry. I was busy staying sane.  
  
Anyway, Lilly thought that I was sexually harassing Mia on Thursday, which, of course, I would never do. Because... it's not nice to sexually harass anyone. Including Mia.  
  
So here's our conversation as far as I can remember.  
  
**Lilly:** So. Now it's not only enough to treat me like crap, you have treat Mia like crap too?  
  
**Me:** What are you talking about? I don't treat her like crap!  
  
**Lilly:** You were sexually harassing her today!  
  
**Me:** I was not! I wouldn't ever do that to Mia!  
  
**Lilly:** narrowing her eyes mmmhmm.  
  
**Me:** What?! I'm just saying that I wouldn't ever do that to her. It's not nice, and I wouldn't do that to anybody ever for that matter. I was just kidding.  
  
**Lilly:** Mmmhmm. So, then, next time you should really consider making your intentions more obvious. Because Mia had no clue you as to what you were doing.  
  
**Me:** What, did you tell her I was sexually harassing her? silence from Lilly Lilly!  
  
**Lilly:** Yes. Now shut up, I'm going to go to bed.  
  
So now Mia thinks I was sexually harassing her. This is always how I wanted her to think of me. Oh, yeah. I wish on stars, I _pray_ she thinks I'm a real jerk.  
  
As if she really thinks of me at all.  
  
**Saturday, October 4**

**Mood:** morose

**Music:** Lilly and Mia talking  
  
Mia spent the night over at our house tonight. She seemed a little preoccupied. Maybe that's a good thing though. I hoped she wouldn't remember that I supposedly harassed her. Then I would've felt a little embarrassed.  
  
Mia's dad actually called and said he needed to speak with her right away. And so I went and told Mia.  
  
Now, see, this is interesting.  
  
When Mia is here, I mean, at my house, I can't help but notice she doesn't look directly at me.  
  
She looks at my torso.  
  
And when we're at school, she does no such thing.  
  
I don't think I'm fat or anything, but the reason why Mia looks at my torso is probably because I don't have a good build. Usually the two of them (Mia and Lilly) are watching a movie that has a whole slew of actors that make guys like me look bad. The first time she did that, I started doing sit-ups right away in my room. About 50. I still must look really bad in comparison, because she still looks there. Sometimes I don't even wear a shirt, and I forget she's over and then I go out of my room. It's not pretty. I sometimes expect Lilly to say something degrading like, "Put that away! No one wants to see that!"  
  
I can't help but wonder what Mia thinks of me. Maybe that's why I do the 50 sit-ups a day. Just so that I can improve Mia's image of me.  
  
Oh, but wait. The night just kept on getting better.  
  
Mia asked me the weirdest question ever:  
  
If it was the end of the world and I had to repopulate the planet but I can only choose one life mate, who would it be, Xena, or Buffy?  
  
I chose Buffy, of course. Buffy is the most perfect fictional character out there.  
  
Then Lilly asks Mia the same kind of question, and she went on like that until I asked if they would repopulate the planet with Harrison Ford, or Josh Richter.  
  
I'm such a sneaky bastard.  
  
Lilly chose Harrison, but Mia chose Josh! So then I started on Josh's cons, because, let's face it, there are much more to name than pros.  
  
I could just see Mia boiling over. So I guessed she has a crush on Josh.  
  
I even asked Mia if she would ever put out for Josh.  
  
And she made up 3 conditions under which she would put out for Josh.  
  
Whatever. So that whole question was probably the worst move I've ever made in my entire life.  
  
Then Lilly starts again and asks me if I would choose Lana or Mia.  
  
Um, excuse me, but I would choose Mia over almost _anyone_.  
  
Except for maybe Buffy. Lilly asked about Buffy vs. Mia. I just said Buffy. I guess I kind of wanted to make Mia mad for standing up for Josh.  
  
But she was totally cool about it.  
  
She's extraordinary. Really, she is.  
  
Then Lilly asked her if she would choose me or Josh.  
  
And she actually thought about it.  
  
She was just sitting there, not wanting to exactly dis me, but not wanting to lie and say, "Michael," because I knew that "Josh" was her answer. I could just tell.  
  
This was even after I said I would choose her over Lana!  
  
These women, I'm telling you. They will stop at nothing to tear your heart apart.  
  
UPDATE:  
  
I hate it when I'm right.  
  
I was talking with Mia online. I copy/pasted the conversation here.  
  
**CracKing:** What do you want, Thermopolis?  
  
**FtLouie:** I want to talk to Lilly. Please go off-line so I can call her.  
  
**CracKing:** What do you want to talk to her about?  
  
I wanted to annoy her a lot. Payback is bittersweet however.  
  
**FtLouie:** None of your business. Just go off-line, please. You can't hog all the lines of communication to yourself. It isn't fair.  
  
**CracKing:** No one ever said life was fair, Thermopolis. What are you doing home, anyway? What's the matter? Dreamboy didn't call?  
  
I was just taking a very well-educated guess that she chose Josh Richter.  
  
**FtLouie:** Who's Dreamboy?  
  
**CracKing:** You know, your postnucleur Armageddon lifemate of choice, Josh Richter.  
  
**FtLouie:** Would you please go off-line so I can call Lilly????  
  
**CracKing:** What's the matter, Thermopolis? Did I strike a nerve?  
  
However, she didn't exactly agree. Maybe I have a chance. But then she logged off. I'm so screwed. And now she probably thinks I'm a big jerk.  
  
So I apologized in my own way.  
  
I logged off and told Lilly to call her.  
  
Now they can talk about Josh Richter all they want to.  
  
**Monday, October 6**

**Mood:** okay

**Music:** Indiana Jones soundtrack  
  
Mia failed her Algebra quiz.  
  
I should really help her or something. Now that I have more time on my hands.  
  
Lilly told me that she did choose Josh.  
  
I think I really want to punch Josh sometimes.  
  
If I hear that name one more time, I'm definitely going to call him out. See if he chooses cowardice or not.

_Please read and review! I'm sorry if it's very much unlike Michael. I tried. Look for the next part to the Princess Diaries coming soon! I'm going to try and do all of the books in Michael's POV._


	2. part two

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. You and I both know that. I'm just stating for the record.  
  
If you didn't read Chapter One – go and read it. This is chapter two. or part 2. whatever. story time!  
  
Friday, October 10 Mood: confused Music: Faint – Linkin Park  
  
Today I was leaving Computer Club.  
  
And I ran into Mia, who was coming out of the girls' room.  
  
No, really, I ran into her.  
  
And all her stuff fell out onto the floor. Only it wasn't just books and pens.  
  
Her high tops, socks, and some LIPSTICK were all on the floor. Along with other things. I helped her pick them up. I mean, it's the nice thing to do.  
  
I asked her what was up and she said, "Nothing. Don't tell Lilly."  
  
That is the second time I have been considered untrustworthy by this girl. I was still helping her pick up stuff when she stood up.  
  
She was wearing pantyhose.  
  
And no girl who goes to AEHS wears pantyhose without good reason. No girl at all.  
  
Then I got this feeling that she was going to go out with a guy. Like, magically Josh asked her out, and then she would of course say yes. So I asked her.  
  
And she said she had to meet her grandmother.  
  
And after another question, she just told me again not to tell Lilly, and ran away.  
  
She has to meet her grandmother. Uh huh.  
  
She's doing something. But it's so not like her, to wear pantyhose and lipstick. That's not her.  
  
So I'm not going to tell Lilly.  
  
I'm very trustworthy.  
  
I just have to show her that.  
  
Saturday, October 11 Mood: REALLY confused Music: Lilly fuming  
  
Forget yesterday as being the weirdest thing ever.  
  
Today, I walked in on Lilly and Mia fighting.  
  
And then I stopped right in my tracks and said, "Whoa."  
  
Because Mia had a whole new look.  
  
And because she told Lilly to shut up.  
  
But, I mean, her hair was TOTALLY blonde.  
  
And she had fake fingernails.  
  
She looked nice, but almost a little like Lana.  
  
I don't think I can take this. If she's just trying to look like Lana because she wants Josh to notice her, I don't think I can take that.  
  
She's always been her own person. That's why I like her.  
  
Did I mention I wasn't wearing a shirt? Did I mention she didn't even look at me?  
  
Maybe she just doesn't even want to be friends with us anymore. Josh wouldn't like her to have us as friends.  
  
I just noticed most of my entries are about Mia.  
  
I must sound pretty pathetic. Mia, Mia, Mia. I should just dedicate this journal to her.  
  
Sunday, October 12 Mood: optimistic Music: Only One – Yellowcard  
  
I had this conversation with Mia online.  
  
Told you all of my entries are about her.  
  
Anyway, here's the convo. It went better than I hoped.  
  
CracKing: Hey, Thermopolis. What happened to you last night? It's like you went mental or something.  
  
FtLouie: For your information, I did not go mental. I just got tired of your sister always telling me what to do. Not that it's any of your business.  
  
It's never any of my business, is it? No need to be rude, Mia. I'm just trying to un-confuse myself is all.  
  
CracKing: What are you being so snotty about? Of course it's my business. I have to live with her, don't I?  
  
FtLouie: Why? Is she talking about me?  
  
CracKing: You could say that.  
  
FtLouie: What's she saying?  
  
CracKing: I thought it wasn't any of my business.  
  
FtLouie: It isn't. What's she saying about me?  
  
I read that and laughed. It's Mia for sure. Maybe she's not turning into a complete sellout after all.  
  
CracKing: That she doesn't know what's with you these days, but ever since your dad came to visit you've been acting like a head case.  
  
FtLouie: Me? A head case? What about her? She's the one who's always criticizing me. I'm so sick of it!! If she wants to be my friend, why can't she just accept me the way I am???  
  
Maybe she is changing. I'm so confused.  
  
CracKing: You're using excessive amounts of punctuation, and on-line, that's like yelling. Besides, she's not the only one criticizing. She says you won't support her boycott of Ho's Deli.  
  
FtLouie: Well, she's right. I won't. It's stupid. Don't you think it's stupid?  
  
I should probably just move away from the subject of Lilly.  
  
CracKing: Sure it's stupid. Are you still flunking Algebra?  
  
FtLouie: I guess so. But considering the fact that Mr. G slept over last night, I'll probably scrape by with a D. Why? You poor, poor soul.  
  
CracKing: What? Mr. G slept over? At your place? What was that like?  
  
FtLouie: It was pretty awful. But then he kind of joked around, and made it okay. I don't know. I should probably be more mad, but my mom's so happy, it's hard.  
  
CracKing: Your mom could do a lot worse than Mr. G. Imagine if she was going out with Mr. Stuart.  
  
Mr. Stuart feels up all girls who come close enough. Not exactly the best future stepfather for Mia.  
  
FtLouie: Ha ha ha. Why'd you want to know whether or not I'm flunking Algebra?  
  
CracKing: Oh, because I'm done with this month's issue of Crackhead, and I thought if you wanted, I could tutor you during G & T. If you wanted.  
  
Here's me hoping.  
  
FtLouie: Wow, that would be great! Thanks!  
  
And she seems genuinely grateful. Maybe she feels bad that I have to live with Lilly or something.  
  
CracKing: Don't mention it. Hang in there, Thermopolis.  
  
Maybe now she'll think I'm actually nice. Or that I'm only nice to her when she and Lilly fight. 


	3. part three

Monday, October 13 Mood: proud Music: Saturday – Fall Out Boy  
  
Well, nothing of great importance happened today. Meaning nothing happened with Mia today.  
  
I have more time on my hands now that this month's issue of Crackhead is finished. So I was helping her with her Algebra.  
  
She has some major organizing issues. She writes her notes in whatever notebook happens to be within reach.  
  
Wow. I wish I could be that carefree. I mean, I'm always worried about my notes, and then Lilly tells me to just chill, that if she sees me freak out about my calc notes again, she'll throw them out the window.  
  
Obviously Lilly does not know the dangers of throwing things out of the sixteenth floor of an apartment.  
  
But I have to be nice to Lilly. Or else she'll tell everyone that I was crying during a 7th Heaven rerun. Which, I should add, I was totally not doing.  
  
Although I could cry at the pathetic-ness of it all.  
  
Anyway, Thermopolis was also not concentrating on Algebra. She just kept on looking over at Boris and Lilly. Am I really that boring when it comes to teaching subjects? Geez, maybe I'm more boring than Mr. G.  
  
Mia also bumped her knee against mine. Whether or not it was on purpose was lost on me.  
  
Not that you need a play by play on what goes on during my tutoring sessions with her. I'm just stating it for the record is all.  
  
But then she got a hall pass to the Guptinator's office. So I don't know what that was all about.  
  
I'm still just stating it for the record.  
  
UPDATE:  
  
Lilly came in and told me why Thermopolis got a hall pass. She got in trouble! She coned Lana with a Nutty Royale for dissing her new friend Tina.  
  
Lilly is upset that she would do this for Tina, but that in all of her fourteen years of life, Mia never did any such thing for her.  
  
Maybe Mia is more assertive without Lilly. Kind of ironic, no?  
  
Still, it's good to know Mia isn't turning into Lana. Seeing as how she coned her.  
  
YES!  
  
Tuesday, October 14 Mood: rejected Music: a whole bunch of Black Sabbath songs  
  
Well. That was smooth, Moscovitz.  
  
First off, at G&T, I congratulated Mia on her annihilating Lana with a Nutty Royale. She seemed surprised I would know of this little incident.  
  
Does she really think I'm untrustworthy, AND deaf and blind as well? My reputation is saved.  
  
And she actually seems to think Lilly says mean things about her. Lilly doesn't say mean things. She just says what's on her mind. But doesn't think about the consequences.  
  
Then she said she had problems. That's hilarious. Mia Thermopolis? Having problems? What could happen to her? Did it turn out that Fat Louie rightfully belongs to some sort of monarch, and that now she must give him up? Please. I didn't think she had problems. But then she told me about failing Algebra, detention, and finding Mr. G in boxer shorts in the morning.  
  
So I told her I guess she did have some problems after all. But those aren't like my big, massive, problems. I could tell you, but this journal is practically dedicated to those problems. So whatever.  
  
We were actually getting along and everything... until I asked if she was doing anything Saturday. I thought maybe she'd like to come over and watch Star Wars or something. She and Lilly are the only two girls I know that can watch Star Wars and do this:  
  
"Obi Wan, now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time."  
  
Which is when you're supposed to say:  
  
"How long?"  
  
And then he says:  
  
"A very long time."  
  
They're the only two I know who can do that, and it's always fun when Mia comes over.  
  
So I asked, but then the bell rang, and Mia ran out of G&T like the Storm Troopers were after her or something.  
  
I guess I'm still repulsive to her.  
  
I'm just trying to get the two of them back together. It's really weird not seeing Mia around here anymore.  
  
Wednesday, October 15 Mood: EXTREMELY CONFUSED TO THE POINT OF INSANITY Music: a weird roaring noise keeps coming back to me every time I hear a certain word  
  
She is a princess.  
  
Those were the first four words I heard today as I reached AEHS. All over were little groups reading today's issue of the Post. I kept on hearing people whispering, "She's a princess." I was actually intrigued, I mean you don't hear about this stuff everyday. So finally I saw Alicia from Computer Club and asked her who was a princess.  
  
She looked at like I was absolutely insane (which, by the way, I think I am) and said, "You mean you don't know?"  
  
So by now I was really confused to the millionth power. I shouted really loudly that I didn't and she said, and I quote, "I can't believe you didn't know then. It's that freshman you're always hanging out with. What's-her- face... ummm... Mia. She's the princess of Genovia."  
  
I couldn't speak. I was just feeling indescribable. Mia Thermopolis, Princess of Genovia. It actually made sense though. That was the weirdest part. Like, I never pictured Mia working nights at the Cold Stone Creamery. I always thought she'd have a very unique future.  
  
Little did I know...  
  
Anyway, so I borrowed Alicia's copy of the Post and read up on Mia's entire story in homeroom.  
  
After my morning classes, it was time for G&T. I got there and Mia right away started going on about some math problems I gave her. She was trying to be funny about it, and I would've laughed, except I of course was curious in her being a princess. Christ, it's still weird to write that. So I asked if we were all just supposed to figure out her secret, and she said she hoped no one would find out. Way to state the obvious.  
  
So apparently she didn't read the article, and this cued Lilly to barge in on the conversation. The look on Mia's face when Lilly mentioned her father's personal worth was estimated to be well over 3 hundred million dollars was priceless. I wish I had a camera.  
  
Then Lilly started to really piss me off. She was persecuting Mia's dad about not working for his three hundred million when something in me snapped.  
  
I can be pretty smart when I need to be. So here is what I think I said about Mia's dad, and eventually (gasp) Mia's country.  
  
Pardon me, Lilly, (haha, pardon me? Moscovitz, you're so debonair!!) but it's my understanding that Mia's father works extremely hard for his country. His father's historic pledge, after the Mussolini forces invaded in 1939, to exercise the rights of sovereignty in accordance with the political and economic interests of neighboring France in exchange for military and naval protection in the event of war might have tied the hands of a lesser politician, but Mia's father (here's where I begin to look good, and Mia has already gone pale, and she was positively gaping) has managed to work around that agreement. His efforts have resulted in a nation that has the highest literacy rate in Europe, some of the best educational attainment rates, and the lowest infant mortality, inflation, and unemployment rates in the Western Hemisphere.  
  
Naturally, that got Lilly upset. And obviously, if Mia didn't already think I was a freak for getting accepted into Columbia, early decision, then this would have done me in.  
  
And the good part is that I remembered everything from the Post. Thermopolis looked dead, Lilly looked ready to kill, and the whole room was silent.  
  
Then Lilly started getting on Mia's case, and that's when I snapped again and told her she was jealous of Mia's new hair (which actually now looks not as similar to Lana's), of Mia's new friend, and of Mia's secret, which has now come out into the open.  
  
After that Lilly really was on the warpath. And this time, it was against me. She said she wondered that while my argument was very logical, perhaps it had more "libidinous" than "intellectual" roots.  
  
All I have to say about that is: thank you GOD for Mia's short attention span. Thank you to the millionth power. I could feel myself turning red.  
  
At least Mia looked lost.  
  
So that was basically my weird day. She has a BODYGUARD. He follows her everywhere. Everywhere. I asked her if he even had to go with her on dates, like to the Cultural Diversity Dance.  
  
I really could not believe it. I was pretty much asking her to go to the Cultural Diversity Dance. But I found out she doesn't have a date still. We'll see.  
  
And Mrs. Hill came in and yelled at us, so that was the end of the conversation.  
  
(A/N: Thanks so much for all the positive reviews! I really appreciate it... and again if Michael's POV disappoints you, I am terribly sorry. Give me pointers on how to improve. Chapter 4 coming soon!) 


	4. part four

Disclaimer: I don't own TPD. None of it is mine. Which is your cue to roll your eyes and yell "DUH!"  
  
Thanks for positive reviews and pointers!  
  
Thursday, October 1 Mood: musical Music: various ideas for a song  
  
When I was about 10, I begged the 'rents for some money so that I could buy a guitar. I even taught myself to play it, which, according to Lilly, makes me a freak on about six hundred eighty seven levels. And I really think that I do have some sort of problem, because Mia being a princess has inspired me to write songs.  
  
Not that I'm going to be a professional musician. I read somewhere that it's pretty good to have an artistic, creative ability. It relaxes you more, I guess.  
  
But right now, it's kind of hard for even the guitar to relax me. I really am trying to be rational about this, but she's a princess. Friends don't all of a sudden become princesses overnight. It's pretty unusual.  
  
So what am I doing now? Strumming on my guitar, figuring some good lyrics for a song. I'm not that good of a writer. And why am I doing this? I'm going to actually play it for her. Yep, I'm going to confess a feeling I've carried around for YEARS.  
  
The only problem is, when?  
  
Friday, October 17 Mood: ehh Music: homesick for space camp – Fall Out Boy  
  
Josh and Lana broke up. That was also unusual. Except now Josh seems really cocky. I mean, cockier than he usually is. Maybe he got signed up to be the next Abercrombie and Fitch model. Oh, joy.  
  
Okay, here I am in G&T. I'm actually updating in school. But it's not like Lilly, Mia, or anyone else can see what I'm typing.  
  
I've decided to make the song not mention any names. In other words, it's not going to have the word Mia, Amelia, or Thermopolis in it. But it is going to have a lot of hints. I'm kind of psyched to see what the outcome of my creative genius is going to be.  
  
.........  
  
Dammit.  
  
Dammit dammit dammit.  
  
Isn't it ironic, how I finally muster up the courage to tell Mia how I really feel, and then I hear this during G&T: Josh asked Mia to the Cultural Diversity Dance.  
  
And I really was planning on taking her, after I played the song. And Lilly said something about Josh being on the rebound. Way to state the obvious. But this, apparently, goes right over Mia's head. In one ear, and then out the other.  
  
I asked Lars if he was going to go with them. Because I know Josh. And it's not going to be nice for Mia's reputation as a princess if she's caught wandering around the streets of the city under the influence of beer and such. Not that she'd be stupid enough to try that. I mean, just in case. It seems right now that she would do anything for the admiration of Josh. Fortunately, Lars is going. But I'm still a bit worried. I keep on having a strange presentiment that something is going to happen, but I'm not sure what.  
  
(A/N: again, guys, you've been really nice in reviewing these stories, please review this one too and I promise there's going to be an update in like two seconds. () 


	5. part five

Disclaimer: blah blah blah... oh this is all meg cabot's doing. except the song. I made it up.  
  
Saturday, October 20 Mood: happy Music: Tall Drink of Water – whoa, that's by me  
  
This has really been an amazing day.  
  
I'm updating at like 2 in the morning. I really don't want to forget what has happened and then try and update tomorrow. Even though, technically, it is tomorrow already. No, I think I'll tell this journal what happened. Because so far, it's been the best night of my life.  
  
I finished writing lyrics, and I had some very simple chords to go along with it. I mean, there's only so much you can do in a period of two days. I felt like I needed to get out of the house for a bit, where I met up with my friend, Felix. I haven't talked to Felix in a while! Not since I started this journal anyway. He said he wanted to start up a band, he just needed to find some members.  
  
So, of course, I told him about my songwriting, told him I could join, and I told him I could get an electric violin player. So, I got Lilly to give me Boris's number. I mean, he showcases his talent ALL the time in G&T, I think it really would be better if he did it in a band. We could use an electric violin player. It'll be kind of like Yellowcard. Only now we need to find some other people, and a name. It's in the works.  
  
Then, Lilly came into my room while I was practicing the song, and she asked, "What are you doing?" Oh, um, practicing a song for Mia. I wrote it for her. I think I may love her. "Just strumming," She smirked. "Okay, well, you better start getting ready!" she said. Ready? Ready for what? I guess I must have looked confused because she sighed and said, "You're coming the Cultural Diversity Dance."  
  
Now, I wasn't planning on going, for a number of reasons.  
  
1- I'd be going by myself. Meaning I'd look like a complete idiot sitting at the Italian Culture Table by myself, with no one but the lasagna to talk to. 2- Computer Club is boycotting it. Apparently, internet isn't a culture. No... really? 3- Mia will be there, with Josh, and if I'll probably just be staring at them the whole night, saying to myself, "That could have been you, that could have been you if you only had the balls to go up to her and ask her." And then I'll probably develop suicidal tendencies or something.  
  
So I said no, that I wasn't going, that nobody could make me.  
  
She looked me straight in the eye, and quite calmly said, "Mia could make you, couldn't she." It was more of a statement than a question. I'm sure beads of sweat were forming on my face. "You're going," she said, "because I'm going to try and help you. You're going to ask Mia for one dance. Even though she's with Josh right now. You're going to ask her for just one."  
  
I didn't think it was going to help though. I mean, it was awfully nice of Lilly to try and help, but I didn't see how asking Mia to dance was going to make her like me any more or less than she already does.  
  
But I went, and I'm really glad I did.  
  
Because I should have expected Josh would all of a sudden do something to make him very uncool in Mia's eyes. And she looked so upset too, I just wanted to tell her right then that I did love her, and that I'd try to make things all better. But she ran to the bathroom.  
  
Tina and Lilly followed her though, and now Lilly and Mia are best friends again!  
  
You know what that means?  
  
Friday night movies are on again!  
  
So we met up at the Pakistani table, and we actually had a full conversation. She seemed really happy and a lot better off now that Josh had left her side. Then Mr. G came over and told Mia that he was raising her grade to a D. She looked absolutely thrilled by now. Except she said it was due to me that she's not failing. I protest this. She's actually learning it pretty quickly. I guess having your Algebra teacher dating your mom helps you out a LOT.  
  
Then another slow song came on. Mia opened her mouth to start another conversation, but then I realized I didn't feel like have a discussion over the Death Star. What I felt like doing was finding out what it was like to have Mia in my arms. I asked her to dance. I guess it was pretty random, because she looked really surprised, and then said yes. She said yes. But it was probably because she felt that she had to be nice to a guy who was obviously falling for her. We didn't say anything while we danced, but it was really, really nice. It was almost as nice as having a conversation, no, wait, they were both equally great.  
  
I made sure she had a great time. I mean, I wanted to make it up to her. She must have had a pretty lousy time with Josh, if she yelled at him in front of the school.  
  
Then, after the dance, we all (yes, ALL twelve) went back to our (Me and Lilly's) apartment. And then when mom and dad told them to leave, Mia got to stay. And I got to play her the song.  
  
There was a girl,  
  
a tall, pretty girl,  
  
who had a smile,  
  
a smile that would warm your heart  
  
on the coldest winter day.  
  
And she had a voice,  
  
a voice that could make you forget  
  
the dissonance of the world around you.  
  
But her eyes  
  
Oh, her eyes  
  
they reminded your soul  
  
that it needed refreshing  
  
her eyes were what made her a tall drink of water  
  
that refreshes me every time  
  
I look at her.  
  
And yet she doesn't know.  
  
There was a girl,  
  
a tall, pretty girl,  
  
who had a way of talking,  
  
yeah, a way of talking that made you  
  
want to talk to her forever.  
  
And forever you would want her  
  
to be yours, forever and ever and ever.  
  
To be yours, forever and ever and ever.  
  
But her eyes  
  
Oh, her eyes  
  
they reminded your soul  
  
that it needed refreshing  
  
her eyes were what made her a tall drink of water  
  
that refreshes me every time  
  
I look at her.  
  
And yet she doesn't know.  
  
guitar solo  
  
Her eyes,  
  
Oh, her eyes,  
  
they reminded your soul  
  
that it needed refreshing.  
  
her eyes were what made her a tall drink of water  
  
that refreshed me every time  
  
I look at her.  
  
And yet she doesn't know.  
  
I look at her and I find myself wanting a tall drink of water.  
  
And guess what, she loved it, but still has absolutely no clue. None. I guess it'll just have to stay anonymous. 


End file.
